All I want for Christmas Is You
by Daina Galison
Summary: Momento navideño en el loft de Derek con toda la manada, siendo Stiles y Derek pareja


All I want for Christmas Is You

Derek se acercó con cautela a la zona del loft que hasta ahora había sido su cocina pero que de repente se había convertido en una zona de guerra.

Y en el centro de ese caos, con ollas repletas de comida en el fuego, el horno funcionando a todo trapo, manchas de tomate por doquier, varios vasos rotos y comida para parar un tren, estaba Stiles Stilinski.

Stiles no saludó a Derek cuando llegó a su lado. Ni siquiera le preguntó que hacía levantado tan pronto, pues solo era la una del medio día, y siguió con la comida. Al menos había conseguido que durmiera unas cuantas horas más, ya que él llevaba levantado desde las 8 de la mañana.

\- ¿Me recuerdas por qué estoy haciendo esto? – preguntó Derek, mirando con reprobación el caos en que se había convertido su minúscula cocina y todo el loft en general.

Stiles no le miró para responder y ni siquiera paró para darle un beso de buenos días. Todavía tenía mucho que hacer.

\- Porque en el fondo eres un cachorrito dulce y cariñoso que no puede decirme que no. Además, tú no estás haciendo nada. Solo has puesto la casa.

\- Precisamente. Sabes que no me gustan estas cosas. Y menos en mi casa. Se supone que aquí solo puedo entrar yo y…

\- Derek, cielo, TODO el mundo ha entrado en tu loft. Y por todo el mundo incluyo a los asesinos psicópatas de cada temporada. Es ridículo que después de todo eso no quieras que venga gente a la que conoces… Al menos sabes que de ellos te puedes fiar.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso? – preguntó, mirando descaradamente a Stiles.

\- Quéjate lo que quieras. Pero, si no te importa, estoy ocupado. Así que, ¿por qué no vas a gruñir a otro lado? Mira, la esquina del fondo, entre las sombras, es perfecta para ti. Ve allí y quédate unas cuantas horas quieto y mirándome amenazadoramente.

En vez de recuperar la costumbre que Stiles le había sugerido, Derek pensó en volver a hacer otra cosa que hacía mucho que no ponía en práctica, como era estampar a Stiles contra la pared más cercana. Pero entonces se fijó en la comida que estaba sacando Stiles de la nevera y que era suficiente para alimentar a un regimiento.

\- Luego te quejarás de que tu padre no tiene buena salud.

Stiles cerró la nevera y le miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Y eso a qué vine ahora?

\- ¿No crees que te has pasado con la cantidad de comida? – señaló la nevera - Solo seremos tu padre, tú y yo.

\- Es que eso… - se rascó el cuello con nerviosismo - Eso no es del todo exacto.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Pues eso. Que no es correcto el número de invitados.

\- ¿Stiles?

\- ¡Qué! – hizo un aspaviento con las manos - Si no quieres que te trate como un tonto deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas.

\- ¿Cuántos vamos a ser?

\- Pues… - fue salvado por la campana cuando llamaron a la puerta en ese preciso instante - Creo que ese es el primero.

\- ¿El primero? – abrió los ojos de par en par, subiendo las cejas hasta arriba del todo.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a abrir? – preguntó Stiles a su vez, señalando la puerta con insistencia - No es de buena educación hacer esperar a tus invitados.

Derek esperó a que Stiles dijera algo más pero el muy puñetero, como si no supiera ya de lo que era capaz, volvió a ocuparse de la comida y empezó a pelar patatas. Patatas que se amontonaban en un saco de al menos 5 kilos y que seguía resultando sospechoso para la aparente comida sencilla que iban a tener solo los Stilinslki y él.

Notando como se le formaba un nudo en el estómago a causa de la incertidumbre, fue hasta la puerta y la abrió de par en par.

Y se encontró cara a cara con la última persona que habría esperado ver allí.

\- ¿Cora?

Cora no respondió al saludo, aunque más que un saludo parecía que estuviera viendo un espejismo. Se mordió el labio inferior, moviéndose en el sitio sin saber muy bien que hacer, y de pronto se tiró a sus brazos, colgándose del cuello de su hermano de tal manera que, si no hubiera sido un hombre lobo, ahora mismo su hermano tendría el cuello roto.

\- Me alegro un montón de verte – saludó al fin, casi cinco minutos después de haber abrazado a Derek con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir, y separándose por primera vez de él lo justo para poder verle - Vaya. Veo que te has dejado el pelo más largo.

\- No me lo he dejado…

\- ¡Te lo dije! – interrumpió Stiles desde la cocina, mirando a la pareja por encima del hombro - ¿Pero a que le queda bien? – preguntó, dirigiéndose a Cora.

\- Sí, no está mal – miró fijamente a su hermano, cogiéndole un mechón de pelo – Estás guapo.

\- Derek siempre está guapo – recordó Stiles desde la cocina.

\- Lo que tú digas, Romeo – Cora dejó los ojos en blanco ante la "sutilidad" de Stiles, pero luego le guiñó el ojo a Derek. Él, por su parte, le lanzó la primera mirada asesina del día.

Y solo a los cinco minutos de que hubiera llegado su hermana…

Estaba perdiendo facultades.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venías? – preguntó, cerrando la puerta.

\- ¿Y perderme tu cara de sorpresa? Ni de coña, hermanito – le dio un par de palmaditas en la mejilla antes de acercarse a Stiles y darle un abrazo que, sin ser tan fuerte como el que acababa de recibir su hermano, era un milagro que no le hubiera roto las costillas – Sé que me voy a arrepentir de decir esto, pero te he echado muchísimo de menos.

\- Tranquila – respondió Stiles con indiferencia en cuanto le liberó la muchacha, volviendo rápidamente a su tarea de pelar patatas – No dejo que mi maravillosa personalidad se me suba a la cabeza – mostró su mueca de eterno optimismo - Pero sé que todos me adoráis en secreto.

\- Tan modesto como siempre – observó entonces el caos de la cocina, con platos encima de platos y la encimera llena de comida – Veo que lo tienes todo controlado.

\- Muy graciosa – puso cara de desagrado, siguiendo el ejemplo de Derek – En el fondo esto me pasa por ocurrírseme la genial idea de invitar a todos los Hale a pasar la Navidad bajo el mismo techo.

\- Pobre Stiles – le acarició el pelo como si fuera un perro – Si necesitas mimos puedo dejaros un rato a solas para que Derek haga su trabajo.

\- ¡Cora! – gruñó Derek.

\- ¿Qué he dicho?

\- No es su trabajo – corrigió Stiles, aguantándose las ganas de no echarse a reír, sobre todo cuando vio la cara de mortificación de Derek – Que yo sepa, nunca ha pedido dinero a cambio.

Esta vez Derek no quiso limitarse a entornar los ojos y le acompañó un suspiro de desesperación.

\- Si ya habéis terminado de jugar a ver quién es más idiota…

\- ¿Adonde vas? – preguntó Stiles cuando vio que Derek se dirigía a la puerta.

\- A respirar un poco de aire libre de adolescentes.

\- Oh. Habló el más maduro de todos.

\- Derek, no puedes irte – intervino Cora - Tienes que ayudarme a decorar.

\- ¿Decorar?

\- Pues claro – se dirigió a Stiles – ¿No me dijiste que lo tendrías todo decorado?

\- Perdona. Por si no te has dado cuenta, estoy un poco liado preparando la comida de Navidad para una manada de hombres lobo.

\- Estamos tensos, ¿eh?

\- ¿Manada? – preguntó Derek con cierto toque de miedo.

\- Y de todos modos, las chicas vendrán enseguida con los adornos – siguió explicándole a Cora - Me prohibieron expresamente que hiciera algo hasta que ellas llegaran.

\- ¿Las chicas? – el miedo en la voz de Derek fue más evidente.

Y por fin Cora se dignó en hacer caso a su hermano.

\- ¿Pero es que no sabes quién viene?

Derek miró a su hermana, luego a Stiles, y de nuevo a su hermana.

\- Hasta hacía cinco minutos pensé que el Sheriff.

\- ¿Y?

\- Y nadie más.

\- ¡En serio! – abrió los ojos como platos para echarse a reír en seguida, dándole un par de palmaditas en el brazo. Mas luego se giró hacia Stiles, quien trataba de hacerse invisible ante el escrutinio de los dos hermanos Hale – Y yo que pensaba que ya habías dejado atrás tus ganas de suicidarte.

Stiles no respondió. Siguió pelando las patatas como si le fuera la vida en ello. Y por el modo en que le estaba mirando Derek, con las pupilas tan fijas en su cráneo que podía sentir como se formaban los agujeros, _sí_ que le estaba yendo la vida en ello. Sobre todo cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta.

Entonces Stiles se puso tieso como una vara al ver tal expresión de disgusto en Derek que parecía que le estuviera dando una úlcera.

\- Por favor, no me mates – murmuró Stiles.

\- Tranquilo. Esperaré a que no haya testigos – respondió con una sonrisa espeluznante, antes de abrir la puerta.

Y al hacerlo se topó con las famosas "chicas"… y que no venían solas: Allison y Lydia estaban acompañadas por Isaac.

El trío miró a Derek y Derek miró al trío en silencio, en un momento bastante incómodo donde nadie se atrevió a mover un músculo. Hasta que…

\- ¿Feliz Navidad? – preguntó Isaac con dudas, mas luego mostró esa sonrisa que… terminó de hacerlo todo aún más incómodo, la verdad.

Derek cerró los ojos y negó, haciéndose a un lado para que pasaran a su loft y que ya no se sentía como si fuera su hogar.

Y por si eso fuera poco entonces Isaac fue directo a por Cora, a la que abrazó de un modo demasiado intenso para su gusto, lo que solo consiguió que a la molestia de estar rodeado de gente cuando creía que iba a estar solo todo el día, se le sumó la alarma de "alerta: peligro de pretendiente" que tenía instalado en su cerebro como todo buen hermano mayor… Menos mal que Isaac era el único al que seguía aterrorizando y con solo mirarle durante unos segundos, sin mover un solo músculo, Isaac entendió la amenaza y se apartó prudencialmente de Cora.

Derek disfrutó de la pequeña victoria, aunque duró menos de lo deseado, pues casi en el mismo instante Cora, Allison y Lydia empezaron a hablar a la vez, decidiendo donde pondrían el árbol. Una decisión aparentemente sencilla pero que enseguida inició una acalorada discusión.

Y cuando Isaac, en vez de pasar del tema decidió unirse a él, poniéndose de parte de Cora, se dijo que hasta ahí había llegado su paciencia.

Avanzó hacia la mesa donde había colocado su cazadora (el único sitio que no estaba ocupado por comida), dispuesto a marcharse. Pero antes de haber llegado a la puerta Stiles se puso en su camino.

Le miró con pena y habló en un susurro, con la intención de mantener la conversación solo entre ellos dos. Aunque por el modo en que el resto de presentes estaba hablando de árboles de Navidad, supuso que no se iban a enterar de nada aunque acabaran a gritos.

\- No te enfades.

\- Tengo tan pocos motivos para estarlo…

\- Quería darte una sorpresa.

\- Lo has hecho – replicó, apretando los labios - Gracias.

\- Vamos… Solo quería que celebráramos la Navidad como el resto del mundo.

\- Y lo íbamos a hacer. Con tu padre.

\- ¿No te alegras de que haya venido Cora?

\- Claro que sí… - miró de reojo a su hermana, que todavía no terminaba de creerse que estuviera allí… Justo al lado de Isaac - ¿Pero por qué los demás?

\- Porque también son familia. Isaac es tu Beta ¿no? Y no me sueltes lo de que ya no eres Alpha porque eso es lo de menos – continuó cuando vio que ya iba a protestar – Y si tú eres capaz de mirarle a la cara y decirle que se largue, adelante. Yo no puedo hacerlo… No sabes cómo se puso cuando le dije que no viniera a decorar el árbol.

\- Dijiste que lo harían las chicas.

\- ¡Exacto! – abrió a más no poder los ojos - Pero entonces fue cuando puso la cara de cachorrito apaleado que se le da increíblemente bien pese a que también es espeluznante y… Y no pude negarme… ¿Sabes que es la primera Navidad que celebra en años? Ni siquiera cuando vivía su padre lo hacía…

\- ¿Y Allison y Lydia?

\- Pues lo mismo, supongo. Desde que murió su madre Allison no ha tenido muchos momentos felices y… También se lo merece. Y los padres de Lydia han ido a celebrar las Navidades con la otra parte de la familia, a ver si consiguen solucionar así sus diferencias. Pero ella prefirió quedarse… Sobre todo cuando le dije que iba a necesitar ayuda para organizar una fiesta.

Derek resopló, observando de nuevo al grupo de adolescentes. Ya no estaban discutiendo, así que supuso que habían llegado a una conclusión con la dichosa decoración.

\- ¿Y quién mas?

\- ¿Quién más? – repitió Stiles con fingida sorpresa.

\- No te hagas el tonto ahora.

Stiles se rascó el cuello otra vez, que ya tenía rojo. Lo cual no era nada bueno porque Stiles hacía aquello solo cuando estaba nervioso o tenía algo malo que decir.

\- Pues Scott, su madre, Boyd y Erica… Y el padre de Allison…

\- ¿Chris Argent?

\- Sí. Así es como se llama – hizo un aspaviento con las manos ante la nueva mirada asesina que le lanzó Derek - ¡Ya te he dicho que dejes de hacer preguntas estúpidas! Para no gustarte hablar, es ridículo la cantidad de energía que gastas haciendo preguntas retóricas… Luego te quejas de Scott.

\- Has invitado a un cazador para pasar las Navidades. En mi casa.

\- Sí. Eso es correcto – y viendo que Derek no le había arrancado ya la garganta, decidió arriesgarse un poco más y dar su opinión - Pero deja de llamarle cazador, ¿quieres? Y menos si lo dices como si fuera un insulto.

\- Pretende serlo.

\- Pues es de mala educación. ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que se quedara solo en su casa, celebrando la Navidad consigo mismo?

\- Es lo que he hecho yo hasta ahora.

\- Exacto. Y eso esta mal en un millón de maneras distintas – vio que la expresión contrariada de Derek no cambiaba y resopló cansado. Cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo en un susurro - Venga, Derek, Inténtalo al menos. Si veo que la cosa se desmadra yo mismo les echaré. Te lo prometo… Y tampoco es que tengas que hacer nada… Si quieres ve a dar una vuelta hasta que esté todo listo.

\- ¿Ahora me estás echando de mi casa?

Stiles llevó las manos al techo, incrédulo.

\- Perdona, pero eras tú el que hace cinco minutos decía que quería respirar aire libre de adolescentes… Y teniendo en cuenta que no han llegado ni la mitad… A lo mejor no es mala idea.

\- Derek. ¿Dónde tienes una escalera? – preguntó de pronto Cora – Tenemos que colgar las guirnaldas.

Derek contó hasta tres antes de responder.

\- No tengo escalera.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó entonces Isaac - ¿Y cómo cambias las bombillas? – miró hacia arriba – El techo está muy alto.

Derek resopló obligándose a contar otra vez hasta tres. O mejor hasta diez. Cuando Isaac se ponía en plan "Mr. Obvio" era mejor tomárselo con calma. Por fortuna Stiles vio las señales del inminente ataque de furia e intervino.

\- Isaac. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de decir lo obvio? – negó ante el Beta, decepcionado – Pasas demasiado tiempo con Scott.

\- Eso no es verdad – se apresuró a negar Isaac - ¿Y bien? – preguntó a Derek para tratar de disimular su sonrojo - ¿Cómo vamos a colocar los adornos?

\- Isaac – gruñó Derek, con los dientes tan apretados que le chirriaban – _Eres_ un hombre lobo – enarcó las cejas, a la espera de que entendiera su "discreta" implicación. Y cuando Isaac por fin asintió, volvió a contar hasta 10.

En días como aquel se lamentaba que el alcohol no le afectara, porque emborracharse sería lo mejor que podría hacer ahora.

\- ¿Una magdalena?

Hacía tres horas que se había solucionado el incidente de la escalera. Pero después de ese vino el incidente sobre la elección de colores, sobre que en teoría Isaac no podía tener mejor gusto que las chicas, y menos que Lydia, y finalmente el extraño detalle de que todo el mundo hacía caso a Stiles pero seguían pasando de él.

Había conseguido aguantar todo aquello cuando llegaron Erica y Boyd, los dos vestidos de cuero de pies a cabeza, y Cora dijo un comentario poco apropiado sobre si aquello era una fiesta de disfraces o de Navidad que no le sentó nada bien a Erica.

Así que cuando las dos chicas empezaron a lanzarse pullas con los ojos ámbar brillando, mientras Boyd y Isaac trataban desesperadamente de calmarlas y cambiar de tema, Derek se dijo que ya era suficiente: Cogió el primer libro que encontró de la librería, subió las escaleras que daban a la azotea del edificio y se sentó en la barandilla con toda la intención del mundo de pasar allí lo que quedaba de día… Y de noche.

Debería llevar una hora y media cuando llegó Stiles, ofreciendo una cesta llena de magdalenas.

Derek observó la cesta, luego a Stiles, y volvió a su lectura.

\- ¿Ya habéis terminado de destrozar mi casa?

\- Más o menos. Ahora estamos con la habitación de invitados – se apoyó en la barandilla para estar a la altura de Derek - Por cierto, ¿sabes que acabo de descubrir que tienes habitación de invitados?

Derek se olvidó del libro para mirar con curiosidad a Stiles.

\- ¿Donde crees que dormía Isaac?

\- Mmmm. ¿En el suelo? – se encogió de hombros cuando Derek alzó una ceja en gesto de sorpresa - ¿Qué? Durante un tiempo vivisteis en un vagón de tren abandonado. Después de eso cualquier cosa es posible – le tendió de nuevo la cesta - Anda, prueba una. Las he hecho yo mismo.

\- ¿Eso es una amenaza?

\- Nop… Aunque como sigas en modo sarcasmo voy a sacar mi kit anti lobo amargado y que, para que conste, incluye una rama de _mountain ash_ muy larga y gruesa que sé cómo usar.

Derek le asesinó una vez más con la mirada (ya había perdido la cuenta) antes de coger una. Con lo pesado que estaba, sabía que Stiles no pararía de ofrecerlas hasta que no se hubiera comido un par.

Pero cuando le dio un bocado y que en realidad fue el único que dio (las magdalenas eran bastante pequeñas), tuvo que tomárselo con calma para disfrutar mejor del sabor.

\- ¿Está buena? – preguntó con duda Stiles cuando Derek cerró los ojos, pues eso podía tanto que le había gustado como que estaba asqueroso.

\- ¿De dónde las has sacado? – preguntó cuando hubo terminado de tragar, cogiendo otra de la cesta.

\- Ya te lo he dicho. Las he hecho yo.

\- Pero, cómo… - se acercó la cesta a la nariz para olerlas mejor - Son iguales a las que hacía mi madre…

\- ¿En serio? – Stiles sonrió en una cara de felicidad absoluta – No tenía seguro si había cogido bien las cantidades y…

\- ¿De dónde has sacado la receta?

\- Pues… La verdad es que… - empezó a rascarse el cuello otra vez - Me la dio un conocido y…

\- ¿Solo somos conocidos? Y yo que pensé que ya habíamos llegado al punto de llamarnos familia.

El que habló no fue Derek Hale sino otro con el mismo apellido y que salió de entre las sombras como si llevara horas oculto, espiando su conversación.

Algo que no era precisamente la primera ni la segunda vez que hacía.

Derek observó al recién llegado al que no parecía afectarle mucho el frío pues, pese a llevar un abrigo de cuero, lo tenía completamente abierto, dejando ver la sencilla camiseta corta que llevaba y donde el pico era más bajo de lo normal.

 _¿Es que este hombre no tenía más vestuario?_

\- Peter.

\- Vaya. Por fin apareces.

\- ¿Por fin? – preguntó Derek a Stiles, nada extrañado por la repentina aparición - ¿También le has invitado a él?

\- Te dije que vendría toda la familia Hale – se encogió de hombros - Y que yo sepa, él también es un Hale, ¿no? Pero no estaba seguro de que aparecería y…

\- Veo que seguimos confiando el uno en el otro – comentó Peter torciendo un poco el cuello.

\- No vayas ahora de ofendido – replicó Stiles, entrecerrando los ojos - Te lo dije hace dos semanas y no te he visto desde entonces. Era normal que se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza la idea de que _no_ vendrías.

Derek tardó un par de segundos más en procesar toda la información y sus verdaderas implicaciones. Entonces señaló a Peter con asombro.

\- ¿Le has dado la receta de mamá?

\- Por supuesto que no – respondió con voz sibilina - Y antes de que te hagas ideas raras, no he jugado a las cocinitas con tu querido Stiles. Solo le dije lo que cocinaba Talía y cuáles eran tus platos preferidos. El resto ha sido cosa suya – explicó al tiempo que metía la mano en la cesta de las magdalenas.

Justo en el momento en que Stiles le daba una palmada en la mano, obligándole a soltar la que acababa de coger.

\- ¡Ey! ¡No son para ti!

Peter observó al humano, luego a su mano golpeada, y de nuevo al humano.

\- Porque es Navidad, Stiles – comentó mostrando esa sonrisa tan espeluznante, al tiempo que daba media vuelta para alejarse de ellos - Pero vuelve a hacer eso y no seré tan comprensivo.

Stiles esperó a que Peter hubiera terminado de marcharse.

A estas alturas ya tendría que estar acostumbrado a las amenazas de Peter, a esas sonrisas que eran todo dientes y nada reconfortantes, y al elegante a la par que extraño atuendo que siempre llevaba el mayor de los Hale… Pero lo cierto es que jamás se acostumbraría a nada de aquello.

\- Siento haberle invitado sin avisar – murmuró en voz baja, pues no dejaba de ser un hombre lobo y no estaba de más ser precavido - Y ya se me había olvidado lo cargante que podía llegar a ser.

\- Con suerte Chris trae su escopeta.

Lo dijo tan serio que por un segundo Stiles creyó que estaba siendo sincero. Solo cuando alzó una ceja, después de que se quedara con la boca abierta unos cuantos segundos, recordó el extraño sentido del humor de Derek Hale y por qué era imposible que no estuviera colado del hombre lobo gruñón.

Derek mostró una minúscula sonrisa entonces, antes de coger otra magdalena.

\- Gracias – susurró al terminarla.

\- Me alegro de haberlas hecho bien.

\- No tenías que haberte molestado.

\- Tonterías – se quitó importancia – Si estoy haciendo todo esto es por ti. Por supuesto que me voy a esforzar todo lo posible para que salga bien.

\- ¿Por mí? – frunció el ceño, extrañado - Pensé que lo hacías simplemente porque querías celebrar una fiesta.

\- Y así es… Pero desde que murió mi madre me he acostumbrado a celebrar la Navidad con un poco más de sencillez. Y desde que te conozco, la verdad es que disfruto de la calma más de lo que jamás habría imaginado.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No sé… – se encogió de hombros - Supongo que nos venía bien un cambio y pasar unas Navidades más normales, con jaleo y mucha gente y… Y además también es tu cumpleaños.

Dijo lo último en un susurro tan bajo que apenas se oyó. Menos mal que Derek era un hombre lobo.

\- ¿Te lo dijo Cora?

\- No hizo falta… Lo vi en tu carnet. Sí, sé que no debería espiar pero… Desde que te conozco nunca he sabido cuándo era tu cumpleaños. Y cuando descubrí que era el día de Navidad me sentí horriblemente mal porque nunca lo hubieras celebrado.

\- Sí que lo he hecho… Antes de...

\- Quería que volvieras a hacerlo – le interrumpió para que no terminara la frase, pero su confianza desapareció cuando Derek se quedó callado mirándole muy, muy fijamente - He metido la pata hasta el fondo, ¿verdad?

\- No. Hasta el fondo no.

\- ¿Quieres que les eche? – propuso, tratando de paliar el mal causado - Scott y Melisa todavía están en su casa. Si les llamo para decirles que ha habido cambio de planes no les importará que vayan los demás a su casa.

\- ¿Los demás?

\- Sí… Todos menos tú y yo… A no ser que también quieras que me largue y…

\- No hace falta.

Stiles resopló con cierta angustia.

\- En serio, Derek. Sé que puedo ser muy pesado con estas cosas. Pero si necesitas un poco de calma y alejarte de un adolescente hiperactivo que además ha tomado más azúcar del recomendable yo… - se mojó los labios, nervioso - Puedo darte todo el espacio y tiempo que necesites. Ya lo sabes.

\- Lo sé – mostró de nuevo una tímida sonrisa - Pero resulta que me he acostumbrado a ese adolescente hiperactivo.

Stiles sintió que se le encendían las mejillas ante el comentario de Derek y trató de no sonreír demasiado para no parecer un idiota, aunque en esos momentos daba la sensación de que acabara de tragarse una percha.

Durante unos segundos todo fue perfecto. Hasta que una ráfaga de viento le recordó al humano que, a no ser que quisiera coger una pulmonía, más le valía entrar en casa.

\- ¿Quieres bajar? – preguntó, poniéndose en pie - Erica ha puesto muérdago por todo el loft y está intentando colocar a Isaac debajo de cada hoja. Es muy divertido… Sobre todo por las caras que está poniendo Boyd. No se nota mucho, claro, pero si te fijas muy, muy bien, puedes ver cómo le salen unas minúsculas arrugas en la frente.

Derek sonrió solo de imaginarse la escena pero no hizo amago de moverse. Siguió sentado en la barandilla, con Beacon Hills y la luna a su espalda.

\- Iré en un rato. Me gustaría estar…

\- Tranquilo – le interrumpió de nuevo, sabiendo perfectamente lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Derek – Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras. No deja de ser tu casa y la fiesta es para ti.

Derek vio alejarse a Stiles, sorprendido por lo increíblemente bien que le conocía y por lo fácil que le resultaba comunicarse con él sin apenas hablar.

Así que aprovechó el momento que Stiles le había ofrecido, disfrutando de las magdalenas y pensando en la última vez que celebró su cumpleaños, antes de centrarse en el presente.

Cuando bajó las escaleras necesitó un par de minutos para hacerse a la idea de que aquel seguía siendo su loft y que esa era su vida ahora.

Peter y Cora estaban sentados en el sofá, charlando tranquilamente y bebiendo lo que suponía que era ponche. Y por primera vez la expresión de su tío era una relajada, incluso alegre. Tras ellos Isaac, Lydia y Allison terminaban de decorar el ventanal del loft con la espuma de nieve para hacer dibujos en cada uno de los cristales, las chicas decorando los cristales más bajos y Isaac los de más arriba, encaramado al techo… Y jamás lo diría en voz alta pero los de Isaac eran mucho mejores.

Por su parte Erica había conseguido acorralar a Boyd bajo una hoja de muérdago de plástico (la de verdad no se llevaría muy bien con los hombres lobo), y estaba besando al Beta con bastante más ímpetu del que a Boyd le gustaría, por la cara de pánico que estaba poniendo el pobre.

Oyó entonces la carcajada de Stiles, que seguía en la zona de la cocina rodeado de cacerolas y con manchas de harina en la mejilla, diciéndole a Boyd que no fuera tan mojigato. Que una chica como Erica se merecía un poco más de atención.

Fue verle así, tan risueño pese a llevar desde las 8 de la mañana preparando aquella fiesta, y decidió que él también se merecía un poco más de atención.

Terminó de bajar las escaleras y se acercó a Stiles sigilosamente, de manera que solo descubrió que estaba a su lado cuando le dio un toquecito en el hombro. Stiles se giró y, al descubrir que se trataba de Derek, la sonrisa se amplió incluso un poco más. Pero cuando Derek le limpió la mancha de harina con el pulgar, mirándole serio, la sonrisa disminuyó un poco, un tanto preocupado por la seriedad del hombre lobo.

Así que Derek Hale aprovechó la confusión para colocar una mano tras el cuello de Stiles, juguetear con el pelo de su nuca y pegar sus labios a los suyos para besarle con calma, muy lentamente y ante la atenta mirada del resto de los presentes, que por supuesto dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para contemplar el espectáculo.

Era la primera vez que veían que Derek besaba a Stiles.

Cuando Derek se separó de él y Stiles tuvo que agarrarse a la encimera para no caerse porque las piernas le estaban temblando, hubo un tenso silencio en el loft... Tan solo interrumpido por el agitado corazón de Stiles y que todos los presentes salvo Allison pudieron oír claramente.

Hasta que…

\- ¡Así se hace jefe! – silbó Erica, dándole una palmada y todo en el hombro a Derek, antes de mirar con reprobación a Boyd - ¿Ves como no pasa nada?

\- Y luego dice que no disfruta haciendo entradas – comentó Peter a Cora, entornando los ojos, pero lo suficientemente alto para que todos le oyeran.

\- Pues a mí no me ha disgustado – señaló Lydia, dándole un codazo a Isaac por haberse tapado los ojos – Por Dios, Isaac. No seas tan remilgado.

\- Alégrate de que no estuviera Scott – añadió Allison – Si llega a verlo le da algo.

\- Es que es raro – protestó Isaac por lo bajo, rojo como un tomate – Derek es mi Alpha… Es como si acabara de ver a mis padres montándoselo en la cocina.

\- ¡Eh, tú! – gritó entonces Stiles, que poco a poco se recuperaba de la impresión de haber sido besado por Derek de aquel modo y delante de sus amigos – ¿A quién estás llamando padres? – miró luego a Derek, a quien se le veía muy relajado – Espera un momento, ¿eso me convierte a mí en la madre?

En cuestión de medio segundo la expresión de tranquilidad de Derek pasó a convertirse en una de dolor de cabeza.

Por fortuna llamaron a la puerta en ese mismo instante, así que aprovechó para recibir al resto de invitados. Cualquier cosa para no seguir en medio de aquella absurda conversación que parecía un diálogo de besugos… De _muchos_ besugos.

Por desgracia su manada no era precisamente propensa a la discreción y en cuanto entró Scott junto a su madre, acompañado del Sheriff y Chris Argent, Stiles no tardó ni cinco segundos en agarrar a su mejor amigo para empezar a contarle lo que acababa de ocurrir (y tal vez exageró un poco en cuanto a la intensidad del beso) ante la mirada de horror del Sheriff, que miró a Derek con cara de lamentarse por no haber traído el revolver… para luego mirar a Chris como preguntándole si él tenía uno a mano.

Derek tragó con dificultad, ofreciéndose enseguida a ayudar a Melisa con las bolsas que traía, llenas de más comida, y huir así de los dos humanos que tenían licencia de armas…

Le esperaba una larga celebración de Navidad.

Al final la celebración de Navidad fue increíblemente… Bien.

Otra cosa era que aquella celebración no se parecía en nada a la que tendría que estar teniendo lugar en el resto del mundo, y donde se suponía que la familia se congregaba en torno a una mesa repleta de comida para atiborrarse a grasas, azúcar y alcohol. A diferencia de aquellas celebraciones, en el loft de Derek Hale lo que había eran unos cuantos adolescentes con retazos de su propia familia junto a los intentos por crear unas nuevas. Y tampoco es que estuvieran teniendo las típicas conversaciones de Navidad.

Aunque en ese sentido Derek tampoco es que tuviera mucho con lo que comparar. Y no es porque hacía mucho que no había celebrado la Navidad sino porque, en realidad, justo así es como recordaba todas sus celebraciones: con un puñado de hombres lobos y muchos críos rodeando una mesa repleta a más no poder de comida y donde frases como "vuelve a quitarme mi trozo de pavo y te arranco la garganta" tenían un significado distinto al del resto de mortales.

Y eso, _justo_ eso, era lo que estaba viviendo aquella noche: una media de dos amenazas por minuto con arrancar partes del cuerpo si volvían a quitarles la comida, seguidas de un encomiable esfuerzo por recordarse los unos a los otros sus puntos débiles y los secretos más vergonzosos de su pasado, hasta el punto de que a veces parecía mentira que se trataran de los mismos amigos dispuestos a arriesgar la vida los unos por los otros… Pero lo más sorprendente era que de todos los que había allí reunidos, con cinco hombres lobo adolescentes, una banshee adolescente, una cazadora adolescente y un adolescente… adolescente, este último era el que ganaba a todos de calle a la hora de amenazar y ridiculizar al osado que se atrevía a intentar quitarle su comida.

Pero en ese sentido Stiles siempre había destacado por su imaginación y sarcasmo a la hora de criticar y estaba claro que era el que mejor conocía al resto de la manada (era su trabajo estar informado de todo, o eso decía él), con lo que tenía una fuente inagotable de recursos. Por ello, cada vez que el joven Stilinski salía vencedor de una trifulca y un nuevo intento de avergonzarle, Derek no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso de su chico, capaz de manejar a cualquier ser sobrenatural con la palma de su mano… Qué demonios, si fue capaz de hacerlo con él incluso cuando era un Alpha, aquellos adolescentes no eran rivales para Stiles, aunque fuera con algo tan aparentemente absurdo como un trozo de comida… "Aparentemente" porque nunca se jugaba con la comida habiendo hombres lobo de por medio.

Claro que la sonrisa de orgullo que mostraba cuando Stiles le guiñaba un ojo a Derek, también orgulloso de sí mismo, desaparecía cuando Derek se encontraba con una miradita por parte de Stilinski senior que no era precisamente de orgullo, y tampoco venía acompañada de un guiño de ojos.

Lo peor era que entonces Peter le llamaba la atención por respaldar a Stiles y entonces comenzaba una extraña y más que desconcertante conversación entre el Sheriff y su tío sobre los adolescentes de hoy en día, y que se volvía aún más bizarra cuando era Chris Argent el que se ponía de parte de Derek, asegurando que un adolescente capaz de defenderse de sí mismo era mucho mejor que uno que simplemente era educado y respetuoso con sus mayores…

Cuando eso pasaba, y que ocurrió varias veces a lo largo de la noche, Derek cogía la mano de Stiles por debajo de la mesa para apretarla cariñosamente, dándole las gracias de ese modo por haber invitado también a Chris… Jamás habría imaginado que él acabaría siendo su aliado frente a Peter.

Y sobre el hecho de que Peter y el Sheriff parecieran llevarse muy bien… Mejor no pensar. Por muy bien que fuera ver que las familias Stilinski-Hale unían lazos, que Peter formara parte de esos lazos le daba cierto repelús, por no decir escalofríos.

Menos mal que cuando la cosa se ponía un poco tensa y Peter intentaba empezar una conversación nada cómoda sobre la clase de cosas que le estaba enseñando a Stiles, aparecía al rescate mamá McCall ofreciendo un poco más de comida o pidiendo que le contara algo sobre su naturaleza de hombre lobo, pues al parecer su querido hijo nunca estaba por la labor de informarla acerca de las peculiaridades de su parte animal.

Y cada vez que eso pasaba se iniciaba otra interesantísima conversación a 12 bandas, pues ese era el único momento en que Boyd, tan reservado como siempre, se atrevía a intervenir para demostrar que era el más listo de sus Betas (Stiles no contaba como Beta), aportando datos que no sabía que conocía… Hasta que entonces hablaba Erica y sin tapujos soltaba uno de sus comentarios subidos de tono sobre lo perfecto que era su chico en TODOS los sentidos, y el pobre Boyd volvía a guardar silencio durante la siguiente media hora.

En esas ocasiones Derek se preguntaba cómo era posible que Boyd estuviera con una chica como Erica… Hasta que se recordaba que su relación con Stiles era bastante similar, siendo Stiles el único que hablaba… y entonces prefería pensar en otra cosa.

A lo mejor tendría que darle a Boyd una clase privada para que perfeccionara su mirada asesina, viendo que era el único consuelo que a él le quedaba cada vez que Stiles se salía con la suya.

Por su parte, Derek tampoco es que estuviera participando mucho en esa conversación infinita. Quitando las ocasiones en que Melisa le preguntaba algo expresamente a él o cuando Chris trataba de hacer algún cumplido por cómo estaba llevando las cosas en Beacon Hills… En ese sentido los esfuerzos de Chris por hacer las paces eran asombrosos, con lo que se apuntó que le debía una disculpa al cazador, y luego otra a Stiles por no haberle creído cuando le dijo exactamente lo mismo.

Pero el caso era que, quitando esos momentos puntuales, Derek prefería mantenerse en un segundo plano de la conversación y simplemente escuchar. Hacía mucho que no estaba rodeado de tanta gente a la vez y lo cierto era que lo echaba de menos. El tener a todas esas personas hablando a la vez, unos gritando y otros riendo, con conversaciones que cambiaban de tema cada dos minutos y al final ya no sabías cómo habían acabado hablando de eso…

En su casa, con todos sus hermanos y primos, eso era lo normal cada noche… Tanto que la primera vez que no pudo hacerlo, justo después del incendio, sintió que el silencio que le rodeaba acabaría matándole.

Poco a poco no tuvo más remedio que acostumbrarse a ese silencio, sabiendo que sería lo que le acompañaría el resto de su vida, y hubo un momento en que realmente disfrutó de la soledad…

Hasta que apareció cierto adolescente y, poco a poco, tuvo que volver a acostumbrarse a ese jaleo y salir de una vez por todas de las sombras.

Derek sonrió para sí al pensar en los extraños giros que daba la vida y lo mucho que había cambiado su vida en concreto, y se levantó de la mesa para ayudar a servir los postres. En seguida Cora se ofreció a ayudarle y ambos fueron a la cocina para cortar la tarta de manzana que había preparado Melisa y empezar a repartir porciones. Lo hicieron en silencio pero sonriendo tímidamente cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban. Lo único que ambos necesitaban para saber que sí, que aquello estaba siendo tan perfecto como parecía, y que eran increíblemente afortunados.

Cora cogió el último plato y fue a la mesa principal no sin antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a su hermano, como dándole las gracias por la agradable conversación que acababan de compartir.

Al verla alejarse Derek llevó una mano a su mejilla, notando el calor dejado por los labios de su hermana. Había muchas razones por las que adoraba a Cara y una de ellas era su capacidad para decir lo necesario sin necesidad de hablar.

En ese sentido no podía negar que era una Hale.

El resto de la noche transcurrió con la misma calma y caos que hasta entonces, con un coro de voces llenando las paredes de su loft. Y cuando poco a poco esas voces empezaron a apagarse porque ya era tan tarde que empezaba a amanecer, Derek se dijo que tendría que repetir aquello más a menudo, pues ahora le iba costar acostumbrarse a tener un loft tan grande y tan vacío.

Menos mal que el Sheriff permitió que Stiles se quedara a dormir… Corrección: menos mal que Chris y Melisa convencieron al Sheriff para dejar dormir a Stiles allí, con lo que al menos el loft no iba a quedarse completamente vacío. Porque Cora decidió irse a dormir al apartamento de su tío, y que casualmente estaba muy cerca de la casa de Scott y donde _también_ vivía Isaac.

Derek se apuntó tener una charla de agradecimiento con Chris y otra más seria con su hermana con respecto a posibles pretendientes, y empezó a lavar la pila de platos que se había amontonado en la minúscula cocina.

Stiles terminó de despedir al último de sus invitados, deseándole una feliz Navidad, y en seguida le tuvo pegado a él.

\- ¿Qué es lo que haces? – preguntó, apoyándose en la encimera y con una cara de sueño que le llegaba a los pies.

\- Recoger un poco.

\- ¿Por qué no lo dejas para mañana?

\- No me importa hacerlo ahora.

\- Pero es tarde… Y estoy cansado.

\- Vete a la cama si quieres – comentó con una paciencia infinita - Ya iré cuando haya terminado…

\- Pero…

\- Stiles – su paciencia se acabó antes de haber empezado, pero era superior a sus fuerzas cuando Stiles se ponía tan pesado. Y lo cierto era que, por muy bien que hubiera transcurrido la jornada, había sido una larga e intensa noche y él también estaba cansado - Hay un motivo por el que tengo tan pocos muebles en casa.

Stiles esperó a que Derek siguiera hablando. Y cuando no lo hizo (qué raro) supuso que era su señal para preguntar.

\- ¿Y ese es?

\- ¿Que odio que haya desorden?

\- ¿En serio? – abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido - No tiene mucho sentido viniendo de un lobo, la verdad.

Derek soltó el estropajo con el que había estado limpiando los platos hasta ahora y miró a Stiles de soslayo.

\- ¿Me acabas de llamar animal?

\- Hmmm – miró a todos lados, esperando encontrar una cámara oculta - ¿Es una pregunta con trampa? – levantó los brazos cuando Derek rugió - ¡Qué! Eres un hombre lobo. Lo-bo. No he dicho ninguna estupidez.

\- Soy un hombre lobo al que le gusta el orden y el control – explicó, apretando los dientes… Era eso o apretar a cierto adolescente que estaba pegado a él - Y por eso voy a seguir hasta tenerlo todo recogido.

El adolescente miró atónito cómo Derek, efectivamente, volvía a su tarea de limpieza. Y aunque en cualquier otra situación se habría maravillado de que su novio además de guapo e inteligente, también era ordenado y hacía las tareas de la casa, ahora mismo estaba tan cansado que no fue capaz de sacar a la luz ningún comentario ingenioso al respecto.

Tal vez mañana, cuando sus neuronas hubieran descansado un poco.

\- Déjame al menos que te eche una mano.

\- No hace falta. Estarás cansado.

\- Por supuesto que estoy cansado – se quejó mientras cogía una gamuza para secar los platos que Derek acababa de limpiar - Pero viendo que todo ha sido idea mía, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Derek no protestó esta vez, reconociendo que entre los dos tardarían menos, y continuó con la tarea en silencio. Un agradable silencio, todo fuera dicho, donde tan solo se oía el repiquetear de los platos cuando los colocaban en la encimera.

El agradable silencio fue interrumpido unos diez minutos después y Derek supo que Stiles _definitivamente_ estaba muy cansado, pues ese era el mayor tiempo que había estado callado desde… Desde que le conoció.

\- ¿Al menos te lo has pasado bien? – preguntó Stiles en lo que esperaba ser un tono casual pero que no engañaba a nadie.

Derek sonrió de soslayo sin abandonar su tarea.

\- Sí.

\- Por favor, no te explayes tanto a la hora de dar tu opinión.

La sonrisa de Derek se amplió y esta vez sí dejó su tarea durante unos segundos. Los justos para girarse a Stiles, mirarle fijamente, y darle un corto beso en los labios.

\- Me ha gustado mucho – le dio otro beso, un poco más largo pero igual de casto que el anterior - Y me lo he pasado muy bien.

Volvió a su tarea de limpieza mientras Stiles terminaba de reponerse. No por el beso, que no había sido ni mucho menos como los que acostumbraban a compartir, sino por el hecho de que se lo hubiera dado así, sin más, y encima reconociendo que lo había pasado bien.

La sonrisita que Stiles tenía cuando reinició su tarea de secado era tan adorable como estúpida.

\- Me alegro.

Y menos mal que Stiles estaba ocupado bajándose de la nube en que se hallaba, porque Derek mostró otra sonrisa igual de adorable y estúpida que no quería que nadie descubriera. Ni siquiera el causante de la misma.

Ya era de día cuando Derek colocó la última bandeja con restos de comida en la nevera. Hacía un rato que Stiles había desaparecido y supuso que se había ido a la cama a dormir un poco. Pero cuando cerró la puerta de la nevera y se dio media vuelta para ir a la cama y acompañarle, se encontró con Stiles pegado a él.

Tenía los brazos extendidos y un regalo en las manos, además de una sonrisa de felicidad demasiado grande para las horas que eran y para pertenecer al mismo adolescente que había estado a punto de caerse al suelo varias veces por el sueño.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Un paquete envuelto con un lazo dorado – respondió Stiles con ironía. Y cuando Derek le asesinó con la mirada no sintió el menor de los remordimientos - En serio, Derek. No es culpa mía que me lo pongas tan a huevo.

\- Pensé que estabas cansado.

\- Y lo estoy. Pero mi cerebro no descansa, ya lo sabes. Y menos cuando tengo la posibilidad de meterme contigo… - movió el paquete entre las manos, ansioso porque lo cogiera - ¿Vas a abrirlo o no?

\- Perdona – le arrebató el regalo - Estaba esperando a que te callaras.

\- A que te lo quito.

\- Inténtalo – le amenazó de nuevo, esta vez dejando que sus ojos de hombre lobo brillaran.

Por supuesto, eso no hizo que Stiles se echara un poco para atrás y siguió bien pegado a Derek cuando se sentó en el sofá para abrir el regalo.

Y cuando lo abrió y lo observó con atención, más quieto de lo que solía estar incluso cuando se convertía en el increíble Hombre Estatua, Stiles se pegó a él un poco más.

\- ¿Derek? – preguntó angustiado - ¿No te gusta? Sé que es una tontería… Pero me dí cuenta de que no tenías ninguna foto de nosotros. Y técnicamente hablando no es ningún mueble. ¿no? No es que ocupe mucho espacio y…

\- ¿Cómo conseguiste convencerles?

\- No hizo falta – respondió un poco cohibido - Les propuse la idea y esa misma tarde quedamos todos en el bosque para hacernos la foto.

Derek no dejó de observar la fotografía enmarcada que ahora mismo tenía entre sus manos y donde aparecía toda la manada. En el centro estaban Stiles y Scott, agarrados por los hombros y sonriendo como idiotas a la cámara. Al lado de Scott Isaac, Allison y Lydia posaban con varios grados de sonrisas, siendo la de Allison y Isaac bastante más amplias, mientras que Lydia mantenía esa pose controlada para estar tan perfecta como siempre, siendo la única en llevar tacones pese a estar en mitad del bosque. Y por el otro lado, junto a Stiles, Boyd y Erica posaban de un modo más chulesco, con una radiante sonrisa en el caso de la rubia, mientras que la de Boyd era más tímida y recatada.

Era asombroso cómo una simple imagen había sido capaz de captar la forma de ser de todos ellos...

Su manada.

Pese a tenerla entre las manos seguía resultándole difícil creer que hubieran aceptado hacer algo así cuando hacía no mucho que sus relaciones no habían sido especialmente buenas. Sobre todo por parte de Allison que, sin embargo, se la veía tan feliz como el resto por estar haciéndose aquella instantánea.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó en un susurro sin apartar la vista de sus caras, al ser consciente de lo que había dicho Stiles. Que no necesitó rogarles para que se hicieran la fotografía.

\- Claro que sí. En el fondo te adoran. Bueno. Algunos no muy en el fondo… Pero me alegro de que Erica llevara la cazadora porque si no iba a parecer de todo menos una foto de los amigos…

Derek se fijó en su única mujer Beta. Reconoció el corpiño por debajo de la cazadora y recordó perfectamente la cantidad de problemas que habían surgido cuando se le ponía para ir a comprar, así como los problemas que había tenido él cuando se le ocurría decirle que podía intentar ir más recatada.

Sonrió al recordar aquellos momentos.

\- La han firmado por detrás – comentó Stiles, todavía en voz baja.

Derek dio la vuelta al marco y abrió el cierre para sacar la fotografía del marco. En grande habían escrito un Felicidades con colores chillones, y alrededor estaban las firmas de todos. Acarició las letras sin darse cuenta, emocionado por el regalo.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo habéis dado cuando estabais todos aquí?

\- Porque eres tú y creo que te conozco lo suficiente como para saber cuándo es un buen momento para estas cosas – se rascó el cuello, nervioso – Y teniendo en cuenta todo lo… intenso que ha sido el día, supuse que sería mejor si te lo daba cuando estuviéramos a solas.

\- Gracias - se apresuró a decir al ver que los nervios de Stiles iban a seguir aumentando hasta que no dijera algo - Y dales las gracias de mi parte. Diles que me ha gustado mucho.

\- Eso no es todo.

\- ¿Ah, no? – preguntó sorprendido, mas en seguida se fijó en que Stiles tenía los brazos a la espalda, sujetando algo que no podía ver.

\- No… Yo… Tengo otro regalo para ti… En realidad no lo he hecho yo. Yo solo elegí el marco y… Pero la idea sí que fue mía y…

\- ¿Y por qué no me lo das? – señaló el paquete que trataba de ocultar.

\- Porque no sé si te va a gustar.

La respuesta, sobre todo acompañado por el leve sonrojo de Stiles, hizo que Derek se temiera lo peor.

\- ¿Es una foto tuya desnuda?

Stiles se quedó con la boca abierta durante unos segundos.

\- ¡No acabo de decirte que en realidad no lo he hecho yo!

\- Exacto. Necesitas a alguien que te haga la foto estando desnudo.

\- ¿Pero qué clase de pervertido crees que soy?

\- ¿El de siempre?

Stiles no se molestó en buscar otro insulto como respuesta al de Derek y le entregó el regalo con bastante ímpetu.

Era del mismo tamaño que el otro y Derek supuso que se trataba de otra fotografía.

Pero no fue eso lo que se encontró.

Las manos empezaron a temblarle cuando observó el dibujo hecho a carboncillo y con muchísimo cuidado acarició la parte del rostro, donde había sido perfectamente plasmada la seguridad y fortaleza encerrada en los ojos de su madre.

Porque lo que tenía entre las manos no era otra cosa que un retrato de Talía Hale.

\- ¿Derek? – preguntó Stiles tan angustiado como antes al ver que se había quedado callado. Pero cuando vio que las manos le temblaban el miedo no hizo sino crecer - Oh, Dios, lo siento muchísimo… Ya sabía que no debía hacerlo. Que era demasiado…

\- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? – preguntó en un susurro sin dejar de acariciar las líneas del dibujo por encima del cristal - Nunca has visto una foto suya. Ni siquiera yo tengo una.

\- Lo sé… Por eso quería hacerlo. Y por eso se lo pedí a Lydia.

\- ¿A Lydia?

\- Cuando cogió las garras de tu madre pudo verla… Solo hizo falta agudizar sus poderes de banshee para hacer el dibujo.

Derek asintió y volvió a centrarse en el dibujo. Solo era del rostro de su madre sobre un fondo blanco. Podría considerarse demasiado simple para ser el retrato del Alpha más poderoso de la familia Hale y uno de las más fuertes que existieron en la historia de los hombres lobos… Pero jamás había visto nada más hermoso.

Sintió que empezaban a formársele lágrimas al contemplar el retrato pero no luchó por retenerlas.

\- Es increíble – murmuró - Parece que va a moverse…

\- Lo siento mucho.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó, centrándose en Stiles por vez primera - Es perfecto.

\- Pero estás… - se mordió el labio de lo mucho que le temblaba, ya que solo de verle llorar estaba haciendo que a él le costara mantener la compostura.

\- No te preocupes – sonrió, limpiándose las lágrimas – No son de tristeza. Te lo prometo.

\- Aun así… No estoy acostumbrado a verte así y…

\- Ni yo tampoco – sonrió de nuevo, limpiándose de nuevo las lágrimas para que Stiles no se preocupara – Pero ahora mismo no puedo hacer otra cosa… Y te aseguro que sienta increíblemente bien.

\- Sé que no tenía derecho. Ni a coger las garras ni a pedírselo a Lydia porque no deja de ser tu familia y… Y sé que eres una persona muy reservada para…

\- Stiles – cogió una mano temblorosa del chico - Te juro que estoy bien. Y me ha encantado el regalo – miró de soslayo al retrato que tenía en su regazo - No sabes cuánto.

Stiles tragó saliva para hacer pasar el nudo de nervios.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si.

\- ¿No lo dices por decir?

Derek sonrió levemente, mas luego se puso serio.

\- Sabes que yo nunca digo las cosas por decir.

\- Ya… Ya lo sé, pero… También sé que harías cualquier cosa por mí… Incluso mentirme para que no me sienta mal por haber hecho una estupidez especialmente grande y…

\- Y no la has hecho – apretó la mano de Stiles y la colocó sobre su pecho para que pudiera notar el latido de su corazón - Te lo aseguro.

\- ¿Entonces en serio que te gusta?

\- Ya te he dicho que sí – río por lo bajo – Pero si vuelves a preguntarlo voy a pensar que no te alegras de que me haya gustado.

\- Claro que no. Me alegro… Me alegro muchísimo.

Derek asintió, conforme, y sin soltar la mano de Stiles volvió a contemplar el retrato. Era incapaz de apartar la vista. Sobre todo de la tenue sonrisa que había en sus labios y que era la que recordaba haber visto en su madre todos los días de su vida.

\- Ojalá la hubieras conocido. Le habrías caído bien.

\- No, no digas eso… - protestó Stiles con un quejido - Si empiezas a decir eso vas a volver a llorar. Y entonces lloraré yo… Y en serio que quiero empezar a comportarme como un adulto y no un crío hipersensible.

\- Me encanta que seas un crío hipersensible – admitió con un levísimo alzamiento de cejas.

Y aunque esas no habían sido las intenciones de Derek, al menos consiguió que Stiles dejara de llorar.

\- Por tu propio bien no digas eso delante de mi padre.

Derek rió por lo bajo, tras lo que se pegó tanto a Stiles para mirarle fijamente, que sus narices chocaron.

\- Muchas gracias – le dio un corto beso en los labios – Es precioso.

\- Me alegro – se sonrojó – Aunque no es que yo haya hecho mucho, ya te lo he dicho. Deberías darle las gracias a Lydia. Ella fue quien hizo todo el trabajo.

\- Se las daré, no te preocupes – le agarró de la barbilla cuando Stiles se giró un poco, cohibido, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos de nuevo – Pero también te las doy a ti porque fuiste tú quien tuvo la idea.

\- Yo… De nada.

El sonrojo aumentó aún más y Derek sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

Una de las cosas que más le gustaba de Stiles era ver lo valiente que era pese a ser el único humano de la manada (los cazadores no contaban como simples humanos para él), siempre seguro de sí mismo y dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por ayudar a los demás. Pero las pocas veces en que no le veía así sino tímido y sin querer ser el centro de atención, entonces se sentía aún más orgulloso de ese chico por ser además una persona tan sensible.

Y al mismo tiempo se enorgullecía por ser el compañero de ese chico tan valiente y sensible a la vez.

Cuando notó que Stiles ya se había calmado un poco dejó la fotografía en la mesa que había frente al sofá. Sabía que si la seguía teniendo en las manos no dejaría de mirarla y ahora quería centrarse más en la persona que le había dado el regalo.

\- Yo no tengo nada para ti – comentó, reclinándose en el sofá para estar más cómodo.

\- No pasa nada.

\- Si hubiera sabido que me darías algo…

\- Derek. No lo he hecho porque sea Navidad sino porque es tu cumpleaños.

Asintió, no del todo conforme, y esperó a que Stiles se apoyara en su pecho.

\- Yo no te regalé nada en tu pasado cumpleaños.

\- Porque todavía no estábamos juntos. Y no pasa nada, en serio. No he hecho esto para esperar algo a cambio – se levantó un poco para poder mirarle a la cara - Aunque lo cierto es que _sí_ que me has regalado algo.

Derek torció un poco el cuello, intrigado.

\- ¿No te estás refiriendo a lo que hacemos en la cama, verdad? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que hago eso porque quiero?

\- No… No me refiero a _eso_ – se sonrojó y luego le dio un puñetazo en el estómago – Pervertido.

\- ¿Entonces?

Stiles se sentó mejor en el sofá para darse tiempo suficiente y encontrar la forma adecuada de decirlo.

\- Son las primeras Navidades de verdad que he tenido desde que… Desde que murió mi madre…

Derek frunció el ceño, sorprendido, y se acercó un poco más a Stiles pese a estar ya prácticamente pegado a él.

\- Pensé que sí las celebrabais.

\- Sí… Pero no eran como ha sido hoy. Con tanta gente… Y momentos divertidos seguidos de otros incómodos y… Es la primera vez en años que veo a mi padre reír tanto en estas fechas…

\- La idea fue tuya. Yo no hice nada.

\- Claro que sí. Pusiste tu casa… Y pagaste la comida.

Un alzamiento de cejas consiguió que Stiles parara de enumerar lo que Derek "había hecho".

\- ¿Has usado otra vez mi tarjeta de crédito?

\- Derek… - resopló, confuso - Soy un adolescente y, a diferencia de ti, no tengo una fortuna escondida en el sótano del instituto. ¿De dónde crees que saco el dinero?

Derek apretó los labios y miró fijamente a Stiles, esperando a que sintiera el menor remordimiento por lo que había hecho. Pero cuando este no llegó tampoco es que le sorprendiera mucho…

\- Al menos me robas por una buena causa – tuvo que admitir, a lo que Stiles le dio la razón con un exagerado asentimiento.

\- Pero eso no es todo – continuó Stiles varios segundos después - Hasta hace poco yo era el primero que no quería celebrar la Navidad… Pero entonces apareciste tú y… - se mojó los labios, nervioso y sobrecogido por la situación - Y quería volver a tener esto…

\- Stiles…

\- Quería volver a disfrutar de las fiestas – le interrumpió - Alegrarme de estar vivo y…

Esta vez fue Derek quien le interrumpió, pero no con palabras. Le dio un corto beso, sujetando las dos mejillas de Stiles, surcadas por una diminuta lágrima.

\- Yo también me alegro de estar vivo – susurró antes de besarle de nuevo – Me alegro muchísimo.

Stiles luchó por no echarse a llorar, conmovido. Pero tras dos segundos de esfuerzo inútil se dijo que a la mierda y se abalanzó sobre de Derek para abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas.

Durante unos cuantos minutos se quedaron así, bien pegados el uno al otro y disfrutando de un momento que, aunque estuviera lleno de lágrimas y unos cuantos sollozos por parte de Stiles, no dejaba de ser un momento feliz.

Cuando por fin se hubo calmado, el adolescente consiguió apartarse del cuello de Derek para ser esta vez él quien iniciara el beso.

\- Te quiero muchísimo, Derek Hale.

\- Y yo a ti, B…

\- Ni se te ocurra decir mi nombre de verdad.

\- Pensé que era lo apropiado – alzó una ceja y sonrió con ironía - Todo estaba siendo muy solemne.

\- No tientes tu suerte, lobito. ¿Hace falta que te recuerde que sigo teniendo mi alijo de wolfsbane listo para usar en cuanto me toques demasiado las narices?

\- Está bien.

Stiles esperó a que Derek continuara. Y aunque no dejara de ser Derek Hale, el único ser vivo que conocía que tenía un límite de palabras por día, aquello ya era excesivo.

Cuando los segundos pasaron y Derek siguió quieto, mirándole fijamente con esa sonrisita de superioridad y EN SILENCIO, Stiles se removió inquieto en el sofá.

\- ¿Y? – preguntó, abriendo los ojos de par en par de tal manera que parecía que se le iban a salir de las cuencas de los ojos.

\- ¿Y?

\- ¡No vas a decir nada más! – hizo otro aspaviento más exagerado que el anterior.

\- ¿Qué quieres que diga?

Y aunque la expresión de Derek parecía sincera, siendo el ejemplo perfecto de la inocencia, Stiles conocía demasiado bien esos ojos y sobre todo esas cejas para saber que había gato encerrado y que, en realidad, Derek se estaba descojonando en su cara.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó, casi histérico, cuando la expresión de Derek no cambió, tras lo que se levantó del sofá con un cabreo de tres pares de narices.

Pero en cuanto se hubo levantado Derek le agarró de la muñeca y tiró de él para que acabara de nuevo sentado en el sofá. Más concretamente encima de él.

\- Yo también te quiero, Stiles Stilinski – susurró con los labios tan pegados a los suyos, que casi no se entendió.

No obstante a Stiles no le importó la falta de comprensibilidad… Acostumbrado como estaba a oír sus gruñidos (y entenderlos) aquello había sido como escuchar a un Académico de la Real Academia de la lengua.

Y porque era Navidad y sería estúpido no celebrar el cumpleaños de Derek de otro modo más íntimo y personal, procedió a besarle con más ganas y empezó a desenvolver su propio regalo de Navidad.

Esas Navidades, definitivamente, iban a ser las mejores en mucho tiempo.

FIN


End file.
